Siren Child
by Freya.Druid
Summary: A little girl joined a program at the Secronom facility in Grenoble in order to help her family with monetary problems. But when the program advanced to stage two her parents were no longer aloud to accompany her to the facility, and then things went horribly wrong. Follows the same path of events as Dieing Frontier, though it continues a bit after. Rated for moderate gore.
1. I do it!

This is a fan fiction based off of the video game Dead Frontier. To any that tried to read the first chapter and couldn't I apologist, I encountered technical difficulties. **Disclaimer:** I do not own the creatures, dates, experiments, or corporations mentioned in this fiction. I do however own the characters.

* * *

><p>It was 2014, and my family and I were living in Grenoble. If you haven't heard of it, it's in southern France. Anyways, my parents were only 18 when I was born, so they had a really hard time of it, and on January first of 2014 I was only 6. My parents had always had trouble caring for me and paying the bills, so it wasn't too much of a surprise when this happened: one day mom, dad, and me sat down for dinner (a rare occurrence given how busy my parents normally are), and they told me that they had the answer to all our problems.<p>

"We found a way to get a free apartment and a lot of money, but we need your help," mom explained. "Theres a bunch of doctors that need people to help them do research in order to make important discoveries that will help everyone. Your dad or I would gladly do this for the family, but there aren't any spots left for adults to sign up, only kids. We wont make you do this, if you don't want to do it…"

"I do it!"

"But sweetie, there will be needles and weird scientists and…" despite moms warnings I had made up my mind.

"I said I do it!"

"Ok, if you're sure then we'll send in the application form," dad, seeing mom's uncertainty, took the lead of this conversation by bringing it to a close. "Now lets eat." The dinner that night was great. The next day mommy got an email saying we had been accepted into the program, and within a couple months we could move into our new home. So by September we were finished packing and moving everything into the new apartment. And by the time the "Third Generation Nerotonin* Program" started we were completely unpacked. I guess it helps that we didn't have much stuff to begin with.

"Today we're going to the Secronom** Facility, there the doctors will explain everything that is involved in the program, and I think they said they're going to take some blood samples," mom patiently explained all this to me, even though I couldn't care less. But I still listened just as patiently, and soon mom, dad, and me were all packed into a bus and heading to the Secronom place. The bus was full of kids and parent-liking adults. When we got to the place mom and dad had been talking about all the families chaotically filed out of the bus and headed into the front room of the facility. It looked like a waiting room at the doctors office. A funny looking man came out from behind the secretary's desk and started talking, no one listened till the children were successfully silenced. There were probably 12 kids there, not counting myself, and all of them seemed as impatient as me.

After a while they stopped even trying to explain, and started calling children back one by one to individual rooms. The room I ended up in was small with creamy vomit colored walls, a sink, a couple of chairs, and a bed in the center. The nurse instructed me to sit on the bed and left, coming back a few seconds later with a tray in her hands. The tray had 2 funny looking glass tubes with plastic on one end and rounded glass (along with weird goo) at the other end, along with a big needle stuck into a plastic thing with a big opening in it. The nurse said something to my parents in a hushed voice and mom shook her head 'no'.

"I need to take a couple blood samples, it shouldn't hurt too much and it will only take a second. Are you going to be brave or do your parents need to hold you?" The very forward question struck me as a little rude but I shook my head no and murmured 'brave' under my breath. So the nurse set down the tray on the bed and told me to count the bugs in the light on the ceiling. I obeyed and looked up, then something sharp pricked my arm. When I looked down I saw one of the glass tubes attached to the plastic thing, which was in turn attached to my arm. The glass tube was slowly filling with a dark red substance, and then I realized it was blood. My blood. I shivered as it hit me, and right as I did that the nurse popped out the glass tube full of blood and put in the other one, with one hand steadying the plastic thing the whole time. Then, as the new tube filled, the nurse reached behind her and grabbed a wad of gauze from a little cup on the sink. She then pressed it to my arm at the tip of the needle on the plastic thing, and removed it from my arm. She put a bandaid over the gauze and said "Good girl, you were very brave!" in such a fake voice that I wanted to vomit.

The second the nurse was out of the room I said, loud enough for her to hear, "Mommy, what's it called when an adult treats a 6 year old like a baby?"

Mom sighed and dad grimaced. "It's called being demeaning sweetie, but you shouldn't say things like that in public." At this I just smiled.

And so for a really long time, I think someone said it was 20 months, I went to the facility every other day to get one 'vial' of blood taken from me. It always made me really dizzy, but after each time mommy and daddy would take me home and give me orange juice with a small beignet***. Then one day daddy got an email saying the program was changing. I think it said something about phase two. So we went in with all the other 'test subjects'. There was a man there, and he said I wouldn't have any more blood samples drawn. Instead I was going to get shots once a week. So naturally I was happy, no more dizzy days!

The next day mommy, daddy, and me went into the facility again, and this time all the subjects were crammed into the waiting room. Normally they took us throughout the day, but this time they had everyone come at the same time.

"Clara Kastar" The first name to be called. A shortish girl that looked in her twenties stood up and walked out of the room with the nurse. And so it began. Every minute, or maybe less, for the next twenty minutes they called people back. The order seemed to be really random. Then they called my name and I stood up with my parents. The nurse came over to us and said "oh I'm sorry, but only the test subject is allowed to be in the facility today. You see this is a double blind study, so we can't risk you finding out which injection we're giving your daughter.I'm really sorry, she'll be escorted home in an hour tops."

My parents concern was too apparent. "Don't worry mommy, daddy. I'll be fine. These people are demeaning, but really nice too." I smiled to put their minds at ease, even though I was concerned myself. I'm only 8, why are they supposed to leave me here? Even though the question ran through out my mind I did not let it reach my face, and I continued to smile until mom and dad surrendered.

"Be good, I know you always are," dad couldn't help winking while he said this. "love you sweetie."

"I love you, I'll see you really soon." mom reluctantly said her goodbyes with a forced grin on her face, its almost like she knew something I did not.

After the nurse watched my parents leave the facility she lead me back to one of the doctors office style rooms, and she went to get the ever-so familiar tray of doom. Only this one didn't have the normal tubes and plastic thingy, it had two syringes and a little bottle of blue liquid. She took the syringes and filled them with the blue stuff, then said "I have to give you one shot in each arm, it should hurt less then the blood draws did." And with this she injected one shot into each of my arms. "just lie down and relax for a few minutes." Then she left.

My arms felt a little funny, but I layed down and tried to relax. Then my arms started feeling really funny, almost fuzzy like when your arm is starting to fall asleep. This was an unusual sensation, and it was spreading. Slowly my arms went numb as the fuzzy feeling spread through out my chest. Then as that strange feeling spread through out my body my chest started going numb. "Am I supposed to feel all fuzzy?"

No response. Why can't I move?

"Hello? I think somethings wrong, I can't feel my arms anymore!"

No response.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

Still no response. Then it hit me. Is this what they wanted? Then the fuzziness reached my head, and I could suddenly feel it leaching its way into my mind. At first it tickled. Then it burned. Owy. Owy owy owy owy! Slowly my mind cleared of all thought. All that remained was the pain. Then I remembered Mommy, daddy. I'm sorry. With that final thought I fell into the endless, black abyss of eternal slumber.

Only one problem. That eternal slumber wasn't eternal...

*A series of artificial nano-viruses engineered by the pharmaceutical company Secronom Inc. N3 and N4 caused death with postmortem reanimation and mutations.

**One of the leading pharmaceutical companies in the old world, blamed for the zombie phenomenon.

***A french doughnut, tasty.


	2. Awakening

Only one problem. That eternal slumber wasn't eternal. All of a sudden I regained all sensation, every nerve, every hair, everything. I could feel _everything,_ down to the last nerve ending. I slowly opened my eyes, and the light flooded in. It was like a waterfall, the light of the world flowed into my blank mind. I blinked several times. Once my eyes adjusted I sat up. I slowly swung my legs down, and I could feel every molecule of air that hit them as I hung them over the side of the bed. Everything looked different, I could see more clearly than ever before. I could hear the low murmuring of Secronom staff, in addition to a pained moan from somewhere in the facility.

Then the door opened and a nurse walked in while looking down at her clipboard. When she looked up and saw me sitting upright in front of her she practically jumped out of her skin. "Ahh. This one awake already! And it has two heads!" The nurse screamed to no one in particular. Suddenly several scientists rushed in, each armed with a clipboard and pen, and a number of security staff, each carrying a slick black pistol.

"Incredible, only one other has awakened so far."

"Has she shown any aggression?"

"Isn't this the one that was able to scream after she got her shot?"

The scientists bombarded the poor nurse with questions. _I need something. _For some reason something was troubling me. I would think that anyone given senses such as the ones I now possessed would want to do nothing but smell the roses, but that wasn't what was on my mind. _I need to remember something. _While I thought as hard as I could in an attempt to remember the scientist babbled in the background of my awareness. _No, I need to remember someone._ My face contorted as I scanned the deepest recesses of my mind for what it was I needed to remember. Then I remembered all the fuzziness, and all the pain. The demeaning doctors, and the patient parents... _Mommy, daddy!_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I tried to speak, but all that came out was a desperate scream. Of course this only served to fascinate the scientists. They stared at me and started frantically scribbling on their clipboards. _Why?_ I inhaled as deeply as I could, then, raising my arms above my head, I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"

The scientists all took a step back, and they stood perfectly still as one after another the other patients awakened by my scream, moaning out guttural sounds that could easily scare a small child to death. I heard quiet rustling, scraping on doors, and people walking into walls, and I counted. _One hundred and seven… Is that all of them? Did some get away?_ Then I heard footsteps, loud ones, coming from outside. At first the footsteps were few and far between. Then they got more frequent, faster, faster, faster! Then I heard a loud crash from the lobby, and once again I raised my arms and inhaled, then screamed as loud as I could. "Ahhhhhhhhhaa!" The thing that was in the waiting room suddenly awakened again and came flying into my room. It was a girl, tall, pall, red eyes, dark hair, a blood soaked dress that looked to have once been white, and long tentacles extending from her back. _I know you._ As she stared into my eyes a single tear slid down her cheek. _Your Clara Kastar!_ It happened too fast for me to accurately remember exactly what happened, but in a single movement this mutated girl that stood before me extinguished the lives of all the Secronom staff that stood in that room.

Then something happened that I didn't expect, undead Clara wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly, almost as if she were my post-mortem guardian angel. Eventually she released me, and continued to protect me until she could barely stand, then they caught us both and put us into cages. My guardian angel healed quickly, she had become strong, and even though 109 of us were trapped in cages, we had hope.

Then one day the french government came to the Secronom facility, and they let us all out. I was the first one let out, and after a handful of the others were out, including Clara, I raised my arms, inhaled deeply, and screamed. "Ahhhh." Those that were already out started killing the police and the staff that had imprisoned us. All humans in that facility were hunted like rabid dogs. I watched through dead eyes as once kind people killed innocent officers that had been aiding them only moments before. I searched the fleeing forms of law enforcers and facility, desperately looking for my parents. I could not find them. I wandered through Secronom facility until I found an exit, not once looking back at the building that had been my prison.

I took in the feeling of being alive. The gentle morning breeze against my cheeks. The subtle scent of pastries from a nearby house. The chirp of birds that fluttered overhead. The glare of the bright sun.

Then reality forced me to take in the feeling of being dead. The scent of fresh blood from the facility behind me. The screams of half asleep civilians. The woman running for her life in nothing but the nightgown she had donned the night before. The burning deep in my stomach of mingled anger and hunger.

Then I saw them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the people I wanted to see the most.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA."

I walked toward the couple trying to tell them how I had missed them. How I loved them. But when my eyes focused, I realized that those people were not my parents. This only made me scream louder. Soon they were swarmed by others like the ones from the facility, and then they were dead. I kept walking, trying not to look back, searching for my parents. Maybe I will find them some day, but will I scream for them too?


End file.
